The invention relates in general to a device for aligning sheets individually supplied to a collecting tray in which they are collected one on top of the other in a stack, and in particular, copy sheets which are supplied from a copier and whose collecting tray has a depositing surface and a lateral limiting wall arranged in parallel with the sheet-entrance direction as well as an abutment associated with the front end side of the sheets, a drivable wheel being mounted for rotary motion about a driven shaft on the free end of a pivotable arm and resting on the incoming sheet for aligning such sheet both with the lateral limiting wall and the front abutment.
DE-31 07 768-C2 discloses a sheet aligning device wherein individually supplied sheets are aligned with a front abutment and a lateral limiting element of the collecting tray by means of a roller arranged obliquely to the sheet-entrance direction and resting continuously on the sheet.